1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping device for holding and retaining rectangular configurations and more particularly, an infinite variety of square or rectangular objects within its dimensional range over their entire perimeter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional type of "universal" vise, gripper, clamp, or jaws usually have a V block configuration and tend to grip or clamp a workpiece at points or restricted areas common to the particular shape. There are, however, instances where these shapes or configurations are difficult or impossible to grip or clamp with existing clamps, regardless of how universal they are alleged to be. The aspect ratio, for instance length to width, of some configurations, or the very shape of the objects, cause the objects to slip out of the clamping device when pressure is applied. Moreover, composite configurations, such as workpieces with a cross-section consisting of various components, are particularly difficult to clamp, since the components are free to shift with respect to one another. Either the entire section, or one or more of the components tend to escape the desired clamping action.